paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Penelope Sings/Saves the Day
This is an adventure where Penelope's super singing skills saves the day. Summary While the PAW Patrol is visiting a little western town when their train takes a pit-stop, the pups except Penelope are pupnapped by Pup-Thieves (theives who steal pups not pups who are thieves) and are smuggled inside the local saloon. Penelope must now pose as a diva singer to save the pups. Will her plan work? Characters *PAW Patrol **Penelope **Lilac **Rocky **Rubble **Chase **Skye **Marshall **Zuma **Ryder *Miss Sunshine *Pup-Thieves *Saloon Owner *Saloon Patrons Dialogue (Penelope says the title) (At a small western town, the train arrives) (The PAW Patrol gets off) Lilac: Whoa... this is place is real tiny. Is this really the place? Ryder: (Reads the town sign) "Little Slice of Sunshine". Nope, the train's stopped here to get more energy. We have to be back by sunset because that's when the train leaves. Chase: Don't worry, Ryder. This is a small town, so we'll be back for sure. Ryder: Okay. I'll go to the general store and get some things. Remember, be back at the station before sunset. Pups: Okay, Ryder! (Ryder walks over to the general store) (Scene changer: Sherrif Star) (The pups are walking together through the small town) Chase: What's that? Rocky: It's a.... "Salon"? Lilac: No, Sugar Pup. It's a Saloon. That's where the grown folk go and drink stuff only they can drink. Usually, saloons have divas as entertainment. Penelope: You mean girls that dress really pretty and sing? Lilac: Yep. Skye: I'm not sure I wanna go there. (Country music is heard) (Penelope notices a band nearby) Penelope: Oh, it's a country band! Be right back, guys. (She runs over to the crowd surrounding the band) (The singer sings a song) (Penelope dances to the music) Singer: If I make a promise, to a friend as grand as you To that special promise, you can bet that I'll be true Penelope: I love this song! (The song continues) Chase: Oh, well. It looks like Penelope found something to do. Skye: Do you know what we should do? Lilac: Maybe we could dance too. Marshall: No way. If I get clumsy, there are cactuses around here this time. Lilac: The plural form of cactus is cacti, and yuh got a point there. Zuma: What about a swim? Rubble: Where? Zuma: Guess not. (Rubble notices something) (7 bones) Rubble: Look! Bones! (The pups notice the bones) Zuma: One for each of us. Lilac: Ooh! And there's a vegan bone! (The pups approach the bones, which they are unaware all have strings attached to them) (When they reach for them, the bones are pulled away from them) Chase: What just happened? (They try again, but the bones are pulled away again) Marshall: Must be fast food. (This continues on until they go inside the saloon) (They follow the bones backstage and into the inside small carriers with openings) (They finally get the bones) Rubble: We got them! Mmmm.... bone.... (Suddenly, glass doors are dropped down on the opening of the carriers) Rocky: Hey! Who blocked the exits? Lilac: It was a trap! Man's voice: That's right. (3 suspiscious men come into view) Skye: Who are you? Lead thief: We're Pup Thieves: thieves who steal pups, not pups who are thieves. Get it? Pups: Ohhh.... Chase: Let us out of here, or you will be sorry! Lead thief: Sorry, but you pups have to wait here. Come on, boys. Let's get some beer. (They walk off) Rocky: "Beer"?! Pups: *disgust sounds* Marshall: Blah! What do they see in that stuff? It's gross. Lilac: We haveta' get out of here! Marshall: But how? Chase: Maybe Penelope can help. *Ruff* Penelope! (Back over by the band) Singer: No matter what gets, in the way (Song ends) (Penelope's tag beeps) Chase: *from the tag* Penelope, are you there? Penelope: Chase? What is it? Chase: Penelope, the other pups and I hade been captured by thieves. We are being held in the saloon. Can you get Ryder? Penelope: I don't think I can. I hear that the town general store has really good stuff actually. Chase: Then it's up to you. You have to save us. We can't get past these glass walls! Penelope: Don't worry, Chase. I'll get you guys out. (Her tag stops beeping) How can I get them out? Hmmm.... (She gets an idea) Wait! That's it! (Scene Changer: Penelope's badge) (Penelope sneaks behind the saloon and sees a lady there) (She notices her) Lady: Hey, there girl. You lost? Penelope: Can you help me? Lady: Oh, you must be Penelope from the PAW Patrol. Penelope: How did you know? Lady: The outfit. Penelope: Oh. Listen. I need your help with something. The other patrol pups are being held captive in the saloon. Lady: I saw them there. Oh, those poor things. Of course I'll help you. Oh, I'm Miss Sunshine by the way. Penelope: Thank you, Miss Sunshine. I have a plan. I'm going to pose as a diva and sing on stage. I'll sing a really high note and the glass will break and my friends will be free again. Miss Sunshine: I hear you have a great voice. I bet I can get the owner to tell him that there is a diva who will be performing for the day. Penelope: Really? Miss Sunshine: You betchya. Now, what song do you know by heart? (Penelope looks at pages full of song lyrics) Penelope: Hmm... this one! Miss Sunshine: Good choice. It really appeals to men. Now, one more thing. If you wanna be a diva, you have to look the part. (She places some blush on Penelope's cheeks) (She then places a pretty light blue dress with a light blue choker on Penelope) (She then places a light blue feather around Penelope's head) Oh, you look so beautiful. (Penelope looks at herself in the mirror) Penelope: I look so beautiful. Miss Sunshine: You ready to sing your heart out? Penelope: Oh, yes! (She has a determined look on her face) (Scene Changer: Penelope's badge) (A while later, Penelope is hiding behind the curtain behind stage) Chase's voice: Pssst! Penelope. (She notices the pups in the carriers) (She winks at them) Penelope: Don't worry. I know what I'm doing. (Miss Sunshine places a light blue flower by her ear) Miss Sunshine: Show those boys what you got. And if anyone throws anything at you..... well, they won't. I promise. (The Saloon Owner walks out of the curtain and speaks to the audience) Saloon Owner: Gentlemen of this saloon, I have arranged for a guest diva who wil be singing a song for us all today. And now, allow me to present.... the divine diva with a golden voice.... Miss Penelope! (The men ignore it at first) (The spotlight shines on the curtain, making Penelope's shadow look bigger) (The men look at it and clap) (The curtain opens and their enthusiasm vanishes) Saloon patrons: A dog? Who let the dog in? Throw 'er out! (Some of them start to jeer) Penelope: *quietly and nervously* Do..... do you ever miss-- Saloon patrons: Come on! Hey! (Penelope looks at Miss Sunshine who is backstage) (She ushers her to try again) (Penelope takes a deep breath) Penelope: *sings* Do you ever miss The Girl (The men stop jeering) You Left Behiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiind (The 'I's are so high, the other pups cover their ears and the glass shatters) Rubble: She did it. (The men look at Penelope in awe) (A piano and fiddle start playing) Penelope: *sings* Is The Girl You Left Behind out there tonight romancing Making eyes at someone else and singing Is she dancing (She continues singing as the thieves discover that the pups have escaped) Lead Theif: Hey! Who let the dogs out?! Chase: To the other side of the stage, quick! (They slide across the stage) Marshall: Thanks Penelope! Penelope: Hope The Girl You Left Behind Will be there for you some day Lonely is the wind that blows You know you'll always miss her Lonely is a lover's heart if only you could Kiss her, kiss her, kiss her (During the "kiss her" lines, Marshall, Zuma, and Rocky escape the saloon) (Lilac makes her way) Lilac: Y'all make way and let the dogs out! (Rubble and Lilac make it out) Penelope: All The Girls You Left Behind Could fill up California Just don't leave them too darn long I think I oughtta warn ya Absence makes the heart grow cold And makes the heart to wander If you stay there by her side You'll feel your heart grow fonder Saloon Patrons: *sings* Hope to see her some day Hope I find my way Back to The Girl I Left Behind Penelope: So tell me you will never roam Saloon Patrons: We swear we won't go roaming Penelope: You'll be by your fireside Saloon Patrons: We'll all be home sweet home and Kiss her, kiss her, kiss her (Chase and Skye are surrounded by the 3 thieves) Main thief: At least we'll have 2 pups. Miss Sunshine: Have some of this, boys! (They all notice Miss Sunshine, who spritz perfume on the thieves) Main Thief: Eewwugh! (Miss Sunshine picks up Skye and Chase and runs outside with them) Penelope: So where's The Girl You Left Behind Saloon Patrons: She's waiting for her sister We won't stop until we're home We'll hug and hug and kiss her I'll find The Girl I'll find The Girl I'll find The Girl I'll find The Giiiirrrl Penelope/Saloon Patrons: You'll/I'll find The Girl You'll/I'll find The Girl You/I Left Behind Tonight Tonight Tonight That's right All right (The patrons all cheer and throw flowers at Penelope as the curtain closes) (The Saloon Owner walks over) Saloon Owner: That was a great song, pup. Penelope: *speaking voice* Thanks. (Miss Sunshine walks over with the Pup Thieves tied up together) Miss Sunshine: Sir, I discovered these guys have stolen a boys pups and have smuggled them back stage. Saloon Owner: Well now, if it isn't the notorious Pup-Thieves. Lead Thief: You may think we're done for, but we'll be back! Penelope: As soon as the girl you left behind bails you out. (She, Miss Sunshine, and the Saloon Owner all laugh) (Penelope suddenly realizes something) Oh no! It's almost sunset! I have to go or I'll be a girl left behind! Bye! (She runs out of the saloon and over to the train station) (Ryder and the other pups are there) Ryder: There you are, Penelope. Marshall: We told Ryder how you saved us from those Pup-Thieves. Penelope: And those Pup-Thieves won't be stealing anymore pups. Ryder: You sure are a good pup, Penelope. Penelope: *blushes* (The train whistle blows) Ryder: Oh, we better get on board. (Scene Changer: Chase's Badge) (The train is chugging along the tracks) (Ryder and the pups are in their seats) (Penelope is still in her diva outfit) (A man on the train stops by them) Man: Hey, Penelope, I'm going to find the girl I left behind. Thanks for the advice. (He walks by them) Lilac: Yuh know what, Penelope? Yuh may not really be a diva, but yuh sure sing like a real diva. Penelope: *blushes then giggles* (The iris out closes around her and she winks at the screen) {The End} Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Episode Category:Pups' Adventures